


The Color of Kings: White

by ssa_archivist



Series: Color of Kings [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex isn't blind to the impurities beneath the white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Kings: White

## The Color of Kings: White

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~skaterboyslash>

* * *

Title: The Color of Kings: White  
Category: Drama, PWP  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Lex isn't blind to the impurity beneath the white. 

* * *

Author's Note: Part 2 in the Color of Kings series. Feedback: Is very appreciated, and keeps the sequels coming. 

* * *

Lana didn't notice Lex when she left the barn that night. He'd waited in his yellow Lamborghini, and the girl came out wearing too much pink. She looked wistful, as she always did, and Lex wondered why the girl who'd shown so much passion for independence went back to Clark. 

Not that it mattered. Because she was leaving, and Lex noticed that she was wearing white socks. 

He waited for what seemed a reasonable time before stepping out of the car and approaching the barn. It looked brown in the dusk, but Lex knew it was really red, Clark's Fortress of Solitude. Who knew what Clark did in there, looking up at brown rafters, surrounded by the smell of cows and horses and the telescope that pointed toward Lana's house. He was looking through the telescope when Lex paused at the bottom of the stairs. Predictable, poor Clark, and Lex almost felt sorry for him. But Lex had something for Clark, something Clark couldn't return, and Lex knew tonight was the night, whether Clark wanted it or not. Clark would think he wanted it, and that was all that mattered. 

"Good view?" Clark jumped at Lex's voice, but it was a few seconds before he turned around. Lex realized that Clark's hand had been on its way down his pants, and smirked. 

"Hey Lex." He tried to act casual, so Lex smoldered at him, letting Clark know he wasn't stupid. Clark's tanned skin looked even darker against the white of his too-tight t-shirt, darkening to a shade of red that would have amused Lex if he weren't so amused already. The corruption had begun. 

"What are you looking at?" He'd climbed the stairs to the loft and strode across to stand directly behind Clark, leaning over his shoulder to look through the telescope. He heard Clark swallow, didn't really pay attention to what was on the other side of the lens. Just Lana, talking to Nell, probably planning dinner. Clark was tense under his body, and Lex didn't move to make him more comfortable. "Not sure if this was the intended use of this piece of astronomical equipment, Clark." When he said the word equipment, Lex pressed up against Clark's back and ass, daring him to pull away. Clark only tensed more, and Lex wondered how far he could go. 

Clark was disturbingly silent as Lex put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "This is new," he said, stroking the cotton shirt. "Haven't seen you wear white before." Clark shrugged and Lex's hand followed the motion down to Clark's chest. 

"Sure you have," Clark replied with a desperate attempt at nonchalance, as though trying to ignore Lex's hands, Lex's body. Lex felt Clark's nipple harden under his finger and grinned to himself, started to move his thumb in circles over the bump. Clark's breath grew heavier, and there was no denying what was happening, or the fact that Clark was letting it happen. Satisfied, Lex moved his other hand to rest on Clark's stomach, and felt the boy's abdominal muscle jump under his hand. 

"Perhaps," Lex retorted, tracing his fingers over the waist band of Clark's jeans. "What's Lana doing now?" 

"What?" It took Clark a moment to recover, and pretend to ignore Lex as he leaned forward to glance into the telescope. "Talking on the phone. I think-" Clark's voice faded as Lex's hand travelled down into his jeans, fingers teasing the slit of his boxers. 

"What do you think, Clark?" He continued rubbing his thumb over Clark's nipple as his other hand slipped inside the underwear, running his fingertips down Clark's length. He opened Clark's pants with the first hand, then moved back up to Clark's chest. 

"I think, it's Chloe." His face dropped away from the telescope and onto Lex's chest, breathing heavily as Lex stroked him. Suddenly Lex stopped, and Clark let out a whimper. 

"Look in the telescope, Clark, and tell me what's happening." He didn't move his hands again until Clark obeyed, reluctantly. Lex rewarded Clark with a firm stroke down his cock, then lifted his thumb to Clark's lips. Uncertain at first, Clark opened his mouth, and Lex slipped his thumb inside. Clark finally understood and started sucking on Lex's thumb, started rocking his hips into Lex's hand. The first stroke of a wet thumb against his nipple incited a sharp thrust and a groan. 

"Lex..." 

"What's happening, Clark?" He slowed his fingers again. 

"She's just talking on the phone, Lex, why...?" Clark moaned as Lex started jacking him, fast and hard, and Lex let him fall back again. His hands dangled at his sides. 

"Do you want to look at her, or me?" Lex's thumb slipped over the head of Clark's cock, spreading sticky precum around the tip. 

"You, Lex. I want to look at you." Lex smirked triumphantly and jerked Clark's face toward him. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked Clark's precum from his fingers, watching smugly as the boy's eyes darkened with lust. "Are you going to..." 

"No." Lex sat back on a bale of hay and looked pointedly at him. "You're going to." Clark's face reddened and Lex knew he was winning, that Clark was losing some part of his dignity and pride and it was all because of Lex. At this point Clark was desperate, exposed and dripping and needing to come. Lex knew, and he wouldn't let Clark look away. "Take off your shirt." 

Clark looked down when he did, removed his shirt too slowly, inevitably, and Lex thrived at the sight of the white being peeled off. False innocence replaced with only the bronze farm tan, naked and real. Vulnerable in the way Lex had made him, and he waited for Clark to look at him again. Lex stared at his face, not making a move, waiting for Clark to begin. 

Clark stared back, more scared than defiant, then moved his hand down to his stomach. Lex could see how hard he was, and it must have hurt, because Clark should have been shy. Lex folded his arms across his chest, more turned on by the act of corruption than by the beautiful boy in front of him, and watched. 

Clark had to close his eyes - he was modest - when he placed his hand over his cock. Hesitantly lifted his palm to his mouth, as though he'd forgotten, and sucked like he was trying to forget, and shivered when he wrapped his hand around himself. Clark fisted himself slowly, and Lex watched his cock grow thicker, redder with blood, blood that Lex wanted for himself. All in good time, he thought. 

He seemed to have forgotten that Lex was there. It only made the show more interesting to watch. Clark leaned back in his seat, squeezing himself tighter, cupping his balls with his other hand. Lex paid attention to Clark's face, drawn tight with anticipation, mouth open and panting. His face contorted as he came, and Lex couldn't take his eyes away from it, Clark's face twisted in ecstasy. His hands dropped limply to his sides. 

Satisfied, Lex slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pressed the button on his cell phone. Clark jumped a little when he heard the phone ring, but didn't open his eyes. Lex pretended to speak into the phone, then snapped it shut and put it back in his coat. 

"Sorry Clark, I have to take off." Clark opened his eyes then, and Lex smiled. He knelt down in front of Clark to lick him dry. It had always been one of his favorite tastes. Clark was getting hard again, and Lex left him to his own devices. "See you tomorrow?" 

Clark nodded weakly. Lex paused just outside the barn, and heard Clark groan as he started to manipulate himself again. Lex grinned to himself, and thought of how green Clark's eyes were. 

He would be the death of Clark. 


End file.
